reddeadredempitionfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
100%
Aqui está um resumo de como conseguir completar 100% do jogo Missões 'New Austin' #Saída na América #Novos amigos velhos problemas #Obstaculos no caminho #A mulher e o gado #Aqui é Armadilo U.S.A. #Cavalos selvagens #Politicos reinam em Armadilo #Justiça em Pike basin #Um velho pilantra #Na trilha dos bandidos #A tempestade #O incendio #O salvamento de Bonnei McFarlane #Não faria falso testemunho a não ser por lucro #Mentiras,trapaças e outros robies americanos #A fuga do pilantra #O esporte dos reis #Exumação e outros robies finos #Mova-se suavemente com amigos #Os mortos que enterrem seus mortos #Um fracês,um galês e um irladês #Nascido em encrenca #No chão de Shaky #Ataque ao Fort mercer #Cruzando o rio 'Nuevo paraiso' #A trajédia do pistoleiro #Civilização a qualquer preço #London Ricktts ataca novamente #Minha irmã #Sorte #O drink do mal #Promessas vazias #O trem do México #As carruagens mexicanas #O salvador #A traição #Abrahn o lider #A queda de Don Santo #O roubo do trem do México #O presidio #O tempo determinado 'West Elizabeth' #Suportamos cargas uns dos outros #Grandes homens não são muito sábios #Em casa com Ducth #Para fins puramente cientificos #A fuga para Yale #Você verá a verdade #E a verdade o libertará 'Marston ranch' #O retorno dos fora da lei #Jonh Marston e filho #Lobos e cães #Peste #Velhos amigos,novos problemas #Um trabalho chato #A festa continua #Jack e o urso #O ultimo inimigo a ser destruido 'A Vingança' #A vingança Armas *Semi-automatic Pistol *Cattleman Revolver *High Power Pistol *Double-action Revolver *LeMat Revolver *Mauser Pistol *Schofield Revolver *Volcanic Pistol *Buffalo Rifle *Evans Repear *Repear Carbine *Henry Repear *Winchester Repear *Springfield Rifle *Bolt Action Rifle *Rolling Block Rifle *Carcano Rifle *Double-barril Shotgun *Sawed-off Shotgun *Pump-action Shotgun *Semi-auto Shotgun *Facas de atirar *Faca *Garrafas de fogo *Dinamite *Lasso Roupas *Uniforme do exército *Uniforme de xerife *Terno *Roupa da fazenda *Poncho mexicano *Uniforme da gangue Bollard *Uniforme da gangue Caçadores de tesouro *Uniforme da gangue Bandito *Uniforme da Rebelião Atividades Chuparosa *Domar cavalos *Patrulha Ridgewood Farm *Domar cavalos McFarlane Ranch *Patrulha Blackwater *Patrulha Casas New Austin *McFarlane Ranch (dada) *Armadilo *Rathskeller Fork *Theive's Landing Nuevo paraiso *Cabana de Irish (dada) *Escalera *Chuparosa *Casa madrugada *El Matadero West Elizabeth *Blackwater (dada) *Manzanita Post *Beecher Hope (quarto de Jonh e Abigail(fechado após O ultimo inimigo a ser destruido)) *Beecher Hope (quarto de Jack (aberto após O ultimo inimigo a ser destruido)) Esconderijos *Twin Rocks *Tumbleweed *Pike basin *Gaptooth Breach *Fort Mercer *Tesoro Azul *Nosalita *Solomon's Folly (PS3) Desafios *Mestre da caça *Botanico *Atirador *Caçador de tesouros *Mestre do machado (apenas com o Lendas do Oeste DLC) *Mestre da explosão (apenas com o Dicas e códigos DLC) Criminosos Missões de estranhos #American Appetites #American Lobbyist #Aztec Gold #California #Deadalus and Son #Eva in Peril #Flowers for a Lady #Funny Man #I Know You #Jenny's Faith #Let No Man Put Asunder #Lights, Camera, Action #Love is the Opiate #Poppycock #The Prohibitionist #Water and Honesty #Who Are You to Judge? #The Wronged Woman Minigames *Poker *Chave de braço *Five finger fillet *Blackjack *Dados *Ferraduras Mapas *Gaptooth Ridge *Cholla springs *Rio Bravo *Hennrigan stead *Punta Orgullo *Perdido *Diez Coronas *Tall Trees *Great Pains Categoria:Página principal